1. Field
This document relates to an organic electroluminescent display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
An organic electroluminescent device used in an organic electroluminescent display device is an emissive device in which an emission layer is formed between two electrodes disposed on a substrate. The organic electroluminescent display device operates according to a top-emission method, a bottom-emission method, or a dual-emission method according to the direction in which light is emitted. The organic electroluminescent display device is divided into a passive matrix type and an active matrix type according to its driving method.
Each of subpixels arranged in the organic electroluminescent display device comprises a transistor unit, a lower electrode, and an organic light-emitting diode. The transistor unit comprises a switching transistor, a driving transistor, and a capacitor. The lower electrode is coupled to the driving transistor included in the transistor unit. The organic light-emitting diode comprises an organic light-emitting layer and an upper electrode. In this organic electroluminescent display device, when a scan signal, a data signal, power, etc. are supplied to the plurality of subpixels arranged in a matrix, selected subpixels emit light, thereby being capable of displaying an image.
Meanwhile, in the conventional organic electroluminescent display device, the resistance of electrodes formed in a panel is relatively high. Accordingly, when the conventional organic electroluminescent display device is used to implement large-sized display devices, there are problems such as rise in driving voltage and irregularity in luminance.